


Due South 2d animations

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 little animations I made months ago (all using photoshop CS6):<br/>- Fraser welcoming Ray in front of their cabin in Canada <3<br/>- an animation I made based on a scene in 'Standard Courtship Protocol' by Zelempa<br/>- Ray taking advantage of Fraser's inability to move during guard duty<br/>- Fraser licking the screen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due South 2d animations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Standard Courtship Protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75413) by [zelempa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelempa/pseuds/zelempa). 



> I included the excerpt from Zelempa's fic on which the second animation is based for clarification purposes, I claim no credit for those words whatsoever, all credit for that text belongs to Zelempa.

*~*~*~*~*

  


_"Ray glanced up from the file. Frannie was steadily backing Fraser into the wall. It was kind of an odd scene, Ray realized, if you weren’t used to it. Him, he didn’t hardly notice anymore. Used to kind of bug him, but it was easier to be tolerant when you kind of pitied her, when you’d run into her stomping out of a supply closet buttoning her third button (the slut button) angrily, and she’d pointed to you and said "Your partner is a eunuch," and then while you were standing there watching her turn the corner because her ass was pretty nice even if she was your fake sister, the closet door opened behind you and you were yanked bodily inside, and then there were wet lips on your neck, shoving aside your collar and sucking so hard it hurt, a hand crunching your spikes and an erection digging into your thigh. That had a way of kind of calming you down. You know, afterward."_

_~[Standard Courtship Protocol - zelempa](http://archiveofourown.org/works/75413)_

*~*~*~*~*

*~*~*~*~*


End file.
